


Somewhere Else

by Sazuka57



Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 19:29:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17049218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sazuka57/pseuds/Sazuka57
Summary: His amber eyes sparkled with a mischief not reflected in his smile, and he genuinely took Red Wine’s breath away.





	Somewhere Else

**Author's Note:**

> I blame discord.

Their eyes met across the hotel venue, with Red Wine behind the catering tables and the man among a group of noblemen. It was but a brief moment, but something ignited between them. Something that Red Wine couldn’t ignore--something Red Wine didn’t want to ignore. So he told his companions that he would take his break and headed towards the man. He paused to grab a glass of his namesake then turned around to continue his search. He was caught by surprise to find the man directly in front of him, having sought him out as well. His amber eyes sparkled with a mischief not reflected in his smile, and he genuinely took Red Wine’s breath away.

Wilt was his name, Red Wine learned from his brief introduction. The kiss on his hand was a nice touch, and Red Wine found himself unable to contain a pleased smile. He introduced himself as well, and the two of them mingled. Red Wine learned that Wilt was a traveling merchant and specialized in medicines. He asked for and listened to a few stories of his travels with rapt attention. A few things stood out to him, things he wished the other man would elaborate on, but Napoleon Cake called him back to his duties. He sighed internally and excused himself with a small bow. He turned, ready to resume his work, when a hand on his wrist stopped him.

“Let’s go somewhere else.”

Red Wine knew he shouldn’t. Knew that he had duties to attend to. Knew that his Master Attendant would be displeased with him if he deserted his work. The man and his offer were tempting, but he was bound to a sense of honor and duty…

They escaped the party and headed indoors. Wilt had his own room in the hotel and wasted no time inviting Red Wine inside. It was only when Red Wine saw the bed did he realize what he had committed to. His pulse quickened at the thought, then his cheeks reddened slightly when he made up his mind. Head held high, he walked to the bed and sat on the edge of it, then gave Wilt his best bedroom eyes. A pleasant, satisfied feeling surged through him when the other man straddled him. Heated words were whispered in his ear before Wilt’s lips were on his own. Firm hands slid over his front and to his shoulders to guide him out of his jacket, then, with deft fingers, Wilt undid the buttons of his vest. Red Wine attempted to repay the favor, but Wilt quickly pinned him to the bed in retaliation.

Come morning, Red Wine would be scolded by his Master Attendant and wonder what had made Wilt so enticing. Come morning, he would have a lot of questions about the man had disappeared without a trace before Red Wine had even woken. Come morning, Red Wine would wonder if it had been worth it.

Come morning...

This night, however, he would drown in pleasure until it enveloped him completely, then dream of golden eyes and golden scales smooth under his fingertips.


End file.
